Yurika Misumaru
is the deuteragonist of Martian Successor Nadesico. The daughter of UEAF admiral Kouichiro Misumaru, she captained Nergal Heavy Industries' ''Nadesico'' during the Jovian War. Personality & Character Despite Yurika's awkwardness, she's actually qualified for her position (having scoring optimally on the simulators), unlike most of her contemporary captains. Skills & Abilities Because she possessed the ability to Boson Jump, she was the target of the Martian Successors. History Like Akito Tenkawa, Yurika was born on Mars, but left around 10 years before the war began in 2195. She carried a flame for Akito all this time and kept a photo of them together as children with her. Jovian War As the war dawned, she became assigned as the captain of the ND-001 Nadesico. At a house belonging to UE Forces admiral Kouichiro Misumaru, Jun Aoi waited outside the bedroom of his best friend, Admiral Misumaru's daughter; Yurika Misumaru. Jun had recently considered quitting the UEF to follow Yurika to Nergal. The Admiral was upset that his daughter was late and tried to open the door, but she was still getting dressed. Jun failed to stop the Admiral from opening the door and upon seeing Yurika, Yurika screamed, Jun blushed and Admiral Misumaru cried tears of happiness because his little girl became a woman. Yurika threw a gym bag at both of them. Jun and Yurika left for the Nadesico in a car with the trunk lid open since they had so much luggage. Admiral Misumari stayed behind with his butler and waiter, proud that his daughter was not only an officer but is well endowed as well. At a full moon night, Akito was riding his bicycle through the streets carrying his belongings and cooking utensils on a large backpack. Yurika and Jun's car rushed past and Yurika's suitcase knocked Akito off his bike. Yurika apologized. As Jun failed to close the lid to the car's trunk, Akito helped Yurika to pack, while doing so he accidentally picked up her panties. Yurika fely that she and Akito have met before but Akito did not feel the same. Yurika continues on her journey to the Nadesico and thanks Akito. After they leave, Akito notices that they forgot a photo frame, he turns it over to find a photograph of himself and Yurika. Akito realizes that the girl he just met was his childhood friend on Mars. Afterwards, he pedals his bicycle as fast as possible in order to get to the Nadesico and find out if Yurika knows the truth about something that happened on Mars. Yurika later manifested charm, having changed from wearing her uniform to a , she requests that the United Nations turn off the defense mechanism to permit the Nadesico to leave Earth. Aside from swooning over Akito, she occasionally makes good moves and the Nadesico benefits, but her swooning can also put the crew in jeopardy. Toward the end, she begins to become a Gekigangar 3 . Because of Megumi Reinard's involvement with Akito, she and Yurika may be considered rivals. In spite of that, Yurika's a caring and compassionate captain most of the time, and treated all of her crew well. Following the end of the Jovian War, Yurika and Minato Haruka get into a custody battle over Ruri Hoshino. When it becomes clear that the argument would never end, the Prospector decides to end it with a contest. Yurika and Minato will each grab hold of one of Ruri's arms and pull. As they pull, Ruri cries out in pain, and Minato lets her go. Prospector declares Yurika the winner, because she had proven that no matter what happened, she would never let Ruri go. Ruri was adopted by Yurika, and lived together with her and Akito, in his restaurant where they help him out. A year later, Akito proposed to Yurika and she accepted. However, Admiral Misumaru refused to condone it because he was worried that Akito would not be able to provide for his daughter in the future. The argument ended with a ramen contest; if Akito could make ramen that Mr. Misumaru thought was delicious, he would accept the marriage. Akito made plain, ordinary ramen and won. 2199 Shortly after their marriage, Akito and Yurika supposedly died in a shuttle accident on their way to their honeymoon on Mars. In reality, they were kidnapped by a group known as the Martian Successors and were taken to one of their bases in an attempt to study and control all the Class-A Jumpers. Yurika was fused into a ruin on Mars used for controlling all Boson Jumps, thus the Martian Successors gained an unprecedented level of control over jumping. During this time she was kept in a dream state. Her rescue was the key objective of both Akito and Ruri's NS-966C Nadesico C. Gallery Misumaru Yurika.jpg 48b2a1f6-d81e-11df-8228-a8bfc396a36f.jpg Novelte Plus.jpg 48b2a2ec-d81e-11df-8228-a8bfc396a36f.jpg 48b3407a-d81e-11df-8228-a8bfc396a36f.jpg OST 1 cover.jpg Yappari Saigo ha cover.jpg Blank of 3 Years.jpg Let's Enjoy Vol. 2.jpg Let's Enjoy Vol. 1.jpg Yurika Misumaru-1 SRWV-Portrait.png|Super Robot Wars V Sprite (Stasis) Yurika Misumaru-3 SRWV-Portrait.png|Super Robot Wars V Sprite (Awoken) Yurika Misumaru-4 SRWV-Portrait.png|Super Robot Wars V Sprite (Captain's Uniform) Yurika Misumaru-11 SRWV-Portrait.png|Super Robot Wars V Sprite (Victory Sign) Notes & Trivia *In Super Robot Wars J its noted by many characters that Yurika is an unreliable captain due to her recklessness but despite that Nanga from Brain Powered noted that once people started being around her for a while people stop thinking. References External links Category:Martian Successor Nadesico Characters Category:Captains Category:Officers Category:Boson Jumpers